


bribe a king

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Ni no Kuni
Genre: Sickfic, low and behold evan does not want it, part 2 of the sick fic, roland tries to get evan to take his medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “E...Evan. You have to take the medicine.”





	bribe a king

Roland was… at a loss for words.

He didn’t take Evan to be  _ this  _ kind of kid. He was so well-mannered and behaved in every way, always polite and willing to do anything for the sake of someone else who was in a dilemma. He took a lot of things seriously and though he hadn’t known him long, he can’t imagine him having the heart to say anything bad about anyone else who didn’t deserve it. He really took charge of the kingdom when he became king - even if a little uneasy at first - but he was doing great in a very professional manner. 

Now Roland knew that Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, King of Evermore, didn’t like taking his medicine.

Roland stood there, slightly baffled, with the spoon of liquid in his hand as his expression dropped to something a lot more  _ awkward _ .

Evan had his face turned away and nose scrunched up at the sight of the bottle laying on the bedside table. Roland thought this was going to be quick, thinking nothing at all of it actually, but the second he tipped the reddish liquid into the spoon, Evan groaned and refused it. Roland thought at first he was just messing around, but he was very, very wrong.

“E...Evan. You  _ have  _ to take the medicine. You want to get better soon, don’t you?”

He’s never had this problem with his own son. His son was rather sickly and has been easily unwell a lot of the time, so he got used to taking medicine. He himself knew that cough syrup didn’t taste the best, especially when he was younger, but he’d down it and then drink a cup of water to wash the taste away now that he’s older. He’d rather do that then suffer in a heap of feverish misery, and pills weren’t that much more fun to take. 

“I’ll be fine without it.” Evan whined, and now Roland was at a loss.

What… should he do…?

How do you bribe a  _ king  _ to take his medicine? What could Roland offer Evan inevitably couldn’t just… get himself?

He’s stuck in a stump, with a sick kid running a fever high enough to be concerning, and he has  _ no idea  _ how to get out. Apparently being a parent for a good few long years was not enough to prepare him for a situation like this. 

“You’ll feel a lot better if you do,” Roland said, trying to keep up some sort of positivity. “Plus, if you’re consistent with it, you won’t have to again when you’re better. Then you can go back to your duties.”

Evan seemed to hesitate. He knew Roland was  _ right _ , but was not willing to budge on his stubbornness. 

Roland felt his resolve chip away. He frowned. 

“Evan. Come on, you need to take it. You’re running too high of a fever not to.”

His response was the loud thump of Evan’s tail hitting the bed in irritation underneath the blankets. 

He could have just been aggravated from the fact he was sick and not feeling his best (who doesn’t get even a little grouchy when they feel bad), and Roland  _ supposed  _ he understood it, but he couldn’t help but very quietly sigh with relief when Evan turned back over and sat up once more on the bed, looking less than pleased but it would have to do.

“Fine…” He mumbled.

Roland tipped the spoon into Evan’s open mouth, watching as he cringed and swallowed it as quickly as possible. He reached for his cup of water and drank half of it in one gulp, setting it down with a huff. At least it was done and over with, up until he’d have to take it again.

He didn’t blame Evan entirely for having little will to deal with that spoonful of medicine. The smell of the liquid in the bottle was unpleasant, and the nice merfolk lady at the Hubble-Bubblery gave Leander a quick rundown of how many doses Evan should take today, how much, and when. But he still didn’t expect to encounter something like that out of him.

“Get some rest.” Roland said, setting the spoon aside next to the bottle. Evan glared at it with his arms crossed, then let go of that in favor of sinking back below the sheets and blankets, warm and content. Roland grabbed the damp rag sitting in the bowl of icy water that was sitting on the bedside table as well and carefully laid it back upon his forehead as his eyes fluttered shut.

He looked positively tired, and Roland was about the same. Fortunately for Evan - and not so fortunately for Roland - It was hardly past the morning.

He was quiet exiting the room, coming out into the hall. Everyone was gathered in Evan’s throne room, though the lack of the king made it just the more unusual to have come together there anyway. It felt a little empty without him. When he came into the room, everyone looked at him, expectant to hear of Evan’s condition, and he simply shook his head.

“Is he living?” Tani asked, hands on her hips. Roland chuckled.

“He’s fine. I think he just needs the day off.”

They needed to start now if they wanted to keep on track with everything today. Upon that, Roland began to plan out each of what everyone needed to do during the duration of the time they had.

He’d come check on Evan again later, and hopefully this time he won’t feel so insistently confounded should he not want to take his medicine again.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2. was gonna include everyone else but this is a masterpiece alone have a goodnight y'all


End file.
